


You Know What I Like

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Ficlet, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Smut Prompt, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael and Alex have sex in Alex’s kitchen
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	You Know What I Like

Michael had finished a long, exhausting shift at the junkyard. His clothes were sticking to him as the sweat rolled slowly down his neck. The drive to Alex’s was almost unbearable in his sweaty, dirty truck but he breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped inside and was met with the cool, refreshing bliss of air conditioning. “Alex?” He called but was greeted but an overexcited Buffy instead. 

He immediately headed for the kitchen, Buffy following behind and grabbed a drink from the refrigerator but there was very little food in the place so, after stopping to briefly coo over the adored beagle, he trudged to the bathroom and climbed into and enjoyed the cold shower.

When he eventually emerged and returned to the kitchen to attempt to salvage some form of meal, he heard the front door open then close followed by excited barking from Buffy. Michael paused and waited for Alex to appear.

He was weighed down by three grocery bags yet his face lit up when he found a half naked Michael waiting in his house for him.

Michael’s own eyes turned lidded as he smirked at Alex.

“You know, there wasn’t a single thing to eat in the kitchen until you walked in” Michael said to him.

Alex paused and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why do I get the feeling you aren’t talking about the groceries in my arms?” He replied.

But Michael merely winked and moved towards Alex. He grabbed one of the bags and placed it upon the counter before using his telekinesis to transfer the other two from Alex’s arms to the countertop. He turned again and wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck.

“You’re the tastiest snack in this kitchen, Alex” Michael whispered “or any kitchen really”

“How can you even say that with a straight face? Especially when you’re a tall drink of water”

“Oh? Thirsty boy, huh?”

While they exchanged flirts, Alex reached for the buckle on Michael’s belt. He unclipped it then fumbled with the zip until he could slide his hand down the front of Michael’s pants.

“Just how hungry are you?” Alex teased.

“Enough to feast on some fine meat” Michael replied.

Alex chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

He leaned over and whispered in Michael’s ear.

“What are you waiting for?” Alex asked him. “You know what I like. So get to work”

Michael gave an involuntary whimper and immediately sank to his knees. He pressed his face against the crotch of Alex’s pants and just held himself there while Alex’s fingers gently toyed with his curls. He reached up, parted the material then buried his face against the thin fabric of Alex’s underwear. Michael smiled at the feeling of hard flesh beside his cheek.

He slowly looked up and met Alex’s gaze as he stared back at him. Then he reached up and slowly lowered Alex’s underwear to reveal his already semi-hard cock.

He licked his lips before leaning in and lightly teasing the weeping tip with his tongue. Alex gasped and closed his eyes but seconds later he opened them for he couldn’t not watch the way Michael teased him.

When Michael took Alex’s length into his mouth, he immediately felt himself go weak in the knees and had to reach for the nearby countertop to keep his balance.

Michael was relentless in his enthusiastic treatment of Alex’s cock, taking his entire length into his mouth and down his throat until he was almost choking but he still wanted  _ more _ . He could never get enough of his favorite treat.

He knew all the telltale signs of when Alex drew close to release. Michael ceased his actions at just the right moment every time to prolong the enjoyment, or was it torture, of what his lips and tongue were doing to Alex.

“Guerin” he hissed. “Guerin, stop, please?”

He pouted but did as asked and slowly released Alex’s still hard length from his mouth.

“What?” Michael gasped.

“It’s  _ my _ turn” Alex declared.

Alex reached down and gently pulled Michael to his feet before shuffling him backwards across the room. He kissed him as he lifted him off the ground and deposited him upon the table. Alex then yanked his pants down and clear off, dropping them on the floor.

“Alex?” Michael whispered. “Really? Right here?”

Alex took a step back towards the counter and reached into one of the bags to retrieve a new tube of lubricant. Michael groaned at the very sight of Alex and the lube and he parted his legs. Alex moved between his open legs and wrapped his left hand around Michael’s cock as he leaned in for another kiss.

Michael took the lube and opened it but Alex stopped him.

“You want me, don’t you?” Alex whispered. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes” Michael replied “please?”

Alex grasped the tube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Michael scooted forward to give Alex better access then moaned when Alex’s coated fingers slid inside him.

“Oh fuck!” Michael hissed.

“That’s it” Alex murmured against Michael’s ear “I love the way you look with my fingers inside you”

“Please? Fuck! Alex!”

“You like that? You like riding my fingers?”

“Uh huh”

Michael groaned when Alex nipped at his neck then began massaging the skin with his tongue.

“Are you giving me a hickey?” Michael asked.

“No” Alex lied. 

“Alex, please? I can’t… I want… want…”

“What do you want, Guerin?”

“Fuck me”

“I am” Alex’s tone sent a shiver down Michael’s spine.

“Your cock! I  _ need _ your cock!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely”

Alex retracted his fingers and Michael whimpered. He poured more lube onto his cock then positioned himself just right. Michael wrapped his arms around Alex to pull him close as his cock pressed into him. They both moaned before Michael’s lips found Alex’s in a deep kiss.

Alex grasped Michael’s hips and began to pound into Michael over and over, lifting him off the table as their mouths fought for dominance of the embrace.

Bodies pressed together, Michael’s cock was trapped between them, their movements causing friction and working closer and closer to the brink.

“Fuck! Alex!” Michael murmured against his kiss.

“I love when you scream my name” Alex teased.

“ _ Alex _ !” He screamed.

Alex reached between them and grasped Michael cock, pumping him in a desperate bid to make him come first. Both were too stubborn for their own good but today Alex was determined. A few strong tugs and Michael came all over Alex’s hand and shirt. His muscles clamped and milked Alex’s hardness as he too came, long and intense as his cum filled Michael’s passage.

They clung to each other while slowly coming down from their shared high.

Michael lazily kissed Alex’s lips in a gentle kiss.

“Thank you” he whispered. “Thank you”

“You’re welcome” Alex smiled. “You can  _ really  _ thank me by putting the groceries away before the ice cream melts”

Alex took a step back and looked down at his stained shirt.

“Meet me in the shower?” He turned and walked away, Michael stared after him, still panting for breath. He lay down on the table and closed his eyes. 

With his telekinesis, the groceries really could put themselves away.

  
  



End file.
